Style Guide/Page Guidelines
This section lists all the essential contents for each type of major page here in the wiki. It also lists the guidelines as to how pages are written and styled. General Page Guides ALL pages must contain: Article templates Templates below are used for all pages. The typical "singular nouns" used are "ranger, villain, ally, character, Zord, Megazord, monster, episode, comic, set of weapons, set of rangers, set of Zords, group of villains etc. for shows, events, merchandise etc overall related to Power Rangers. ** for shows, events, merchandise etc overall related to Super Sentai. ** for anything that involves both franchises, mainly comparison pages. - Power Rangers = * Tabs used for elements in Power Rangers shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** TBA - Dream Sentai= * Tabs used for elements in Super Sentai shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** }} Essential Footers * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar rangers ** - to refer to Power Rangers articles. Includes header and full links. ** - to refer to Super Sentai articles. Includes header and full links. * References (header) - with template. Shortcut is , which includes both header and reflist template. Stubs and Dead Stubs Stubs are articles that need to be expanded, merged, or deleted. Any article with very little content can be considered a stub. If the stub covers a topic that has very little information associated with it in its source material, and it has very little chance of future expansion, it is considered a dead stub. Bystander characters, briefly mentioned planets, and individual Ranger weapons with low notability can all be considered dead stubs. Dead Stubs' information should be merged with collective articles (such as Arsenal or Zord/Mecha pages), or deleted outright if there is not enough notability to justify the existence of the article. As in all cases, Administrators can make final decisions on this matter if an article is in question. Ranger Pages :Sample Page:Hiromu Sakurada Ranger Pages, as well as transforming hero pages must have: * article template * Ranger infobox ** / for Megazords/Giant Robos ** for Megazord-forming zords/mecha ** / for standalone zords * zord or megazord infobox * simple description * Overview (header) * History (header) * "Zord components" (if Megazord) (header) ** Zord component templates * Combined Forms/"Combo Designation" (header) the main combination it contributes to (e.g. Mega Dragonzord) * Additional Combinations (header) all the minor combinations it contributes to (in list form) * Notes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar zords * References (header) - with template. Guidelines * Zords are grouped by basic combination, and in order. One of the best ways to group them is how the toys sell them in package. Unless, like the Zord Vehicles, separate zords can combine on their own. (e.g. BeetleZord, TigerZord and SwordfishZord) * When in doubt of how zords are grouped, ask an admin. Episode Pages Episode Pages must have * article template * Episode infobox ** previous-next are listed in chronology, and production order. Specials and Films are included in chronology. * simple description of what number episode it is, the major plot points and what new elements debut (or existing elements exit). * Synopsis (header) - short copy/description. Non-spoiler. * Plot (header) - full story * Cast (header) - start with main cast and continue with guests and voice actors * Episode Notes (header) * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar episodes * References (header) - with template. Team Pages Team Pages must have: * article template * Ranger team infobox * simple description of team. Can extend to simple narrative description of group * History (header) * Rangers (header) - roster of Rangers * Allies (header) - roster of in-team allies * Arsenal (header) - inventory of arsenal * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar teams * References (header) - with template. Villain Pages Villain Pages must have: * article template * Villain infobox * simple description with name and group affiliation. Can extend to simple narrative description of character * Biography (header) * Personality (header) * "Villain Designation" - inventory of arsenal ** use tagtabber template if with multiple forms ** simple full photo per form on the right ** arsenal ** zords (if any) ** vehicles (if any) * Character Notes (header) ** Behind the Scenes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar villains * References (header) - with template. Character Pages Character Pages for allies, supporting characters must have: * article template * Ally infobox * simple description of character * Biography (header) * Personality (header) * Character Notes (header) ** Behind the Scenes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar characters * References (header) - with template. List of Appearances Pages :Sample page: List of Lauren Shiba's appearances List of Appearances Pages are generated automatically once correct templates are inserted into character and zord pages. These pages must have: * article template * A short introduction (e.g. "character" appears in the following:) * Episodes (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Comics (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Books (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Toys (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Games (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * References (header) - with template. Mecha System Guides *◆ piloted zord/mecha * piloted by two/shared zord/mecha (HTML-coded, hit "edit" to see) *⁂ piloted by three *✶ piloted by team *◇ combo-assist zord/mecha or unpiloted *❖ aux mecha *➲ carrier zord/mecha *⚫ other